Come Back To What You Need
by Rose1404
Summary: Après avoir passé une belle nuit ensemble, Kurt découvre que Blaine ne se souvient pas de leurs heures ensemble. Quand il se trouve enceinte, il faut les actions d'une Sue Sylvester pour lui ramener Blaine.


Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se demandant combien de temps ils seraient obligés de rester assis dans ce bureau, avec l'aversion réciproque pour la plupart des gens présents dans la pièce, Kurt commença lorsque Blaine prit la main, et il se tourna pour regarder. des yeux pleins de chaleur et un doux sourire. "Pouvons-nous parler?" Demande Blaine, sa voix très douce.

"Maintenant?" Kurt siffla en arrière, essayant très fort de prétendre que le simple fait de tenir Blaine par la main ne faisait pas battre son pouls. "Nous sommes en pleine réunion."

"Alors c'est réglé!" Sue dit à haute voix, attirant l'attention de Kurt. "Nous organiserons une vitrine conviviale ici dans six semaines. J'espère que les équipes auront suffisamment de temps pour se préparer. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau."

Le bras de Rachel passe dans celui de Kurt alors qu'ils partent, tous deux prêts à se rendre à la répétition, mais Blaine tire plus fort sur sa main et Kurt le suit dans la cour, entouré d'arbres hérissés de feuilles rouges et oranges, l'automne. la lumière du soleil brille comme des joyaux sur le sol. "Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demande-t-il doucement, et Blaine se tourne vers lui avec un tel amour qui brille sur son visage que c'est accablant.

"J'ai rompu avec Dave", dit-il, et le cœur de Kurt se gonfle de joie, même s'il serre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. "Je n'étais pas heureux avec lui. Je ... j'étais tellement en colère contre vous, Kurt. Je vous ai détesté de nous avoir quittés. Mais je peux voir que vous êtes désolé, et vous me manquez, et d'être avec Dave aidé à réaliser que… passer ma vie avec lui ne serait pas aussi passionnant et passionné que de passer quarante minutes avec vous à l'arrière d'une Prius. " Kurt rougit légèrement et Blaine rit doucement en se rapprochant. "Tu es ma phase finale, Kurt. Je t'aime plus que tout et je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie. Pouvons-nous essayer à nouveau?"

"J'ai vu un thérapeute," lâcha Kurt et l'inquiétude s'empara des yeux de Blaine. "Il m'a dit que je devais travailler sur moi-même et sur la façon dont je montrais et donnais de l'amour. Et, Blaine, je ne peux rien imaginer de mieux qu'une autre occasion de travailler dessus avec toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. " Blaine lui sourit, les yeux plus brillants que le soleil, et se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux se fermant lentement alors qu'il se penchait pour un baiser. "Oh mon Dieu , Blaine, pas ici! C'est mon lieu de travail!"

"Tu ne veux pas recréer des souvenirs de lycée?" Demande innocemment Blaine, les yeux brillants, et Kurt se moque juste de lui, le tirant dans un baiser par le revers. C'est court et doux, mais il y a tellement de passion qui traîne sous la surface, se construisant comme une canette de soda secouée, et la respiration de Kurt est lourde quand ils se séparent. "J'aime le teaser, chérie," dit doucement Blaine, inclinant leurs fronts avec amour. "Quand pouvons-nous nous réunir?"

Regardant dans les yeux pleins d'espoir de Blaine, son cœur battant rapidement et son sang chaud, Kurt répondit rapidement: "Papa et Carole se rendent à Washington ce soir pour une semaine. Je sais que nous travaillons tous les deux demain, mais tu pourrais venir? Si tu veux, tu pourrais m'appeler quand tu auras mangé?

"Ça a l'air parfait," dit doucement Blaine. Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et se retrouvent pour un baiser qui fait nager la tête de Kurt. "Je serai probablement prêt vers sept heures et je vous préviendrai quand j'arriverai." Ses yeux sont pleins d'amour et brillants de tendresse lorsqu'il embrasse une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kurt et lui dit: "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchote Kurt, et Blaine lui sourit une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne retournent à l'école et dans le monde réel, les doigts enlacés. En regardant le beau profil de Blaine, juste comme il s'en souvient, Kurt peut sentir son cœur battre à la simple pensée qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble, l'esprit rempli de rien d'autre que Blaine. Avant qu'il puisse laisser Blaine sortir de McKinley, Kurt l'arrêta près de la porte et dit: "Je t'aime tellement, Blaine."

Le lendemain, c'est un flou, une perte totale, car Kurt ne peut pas se concentrer. Il rêve à ses idées et à celles de Rachel pour trouver plus de membres, pense aux baisers et aux caresses de Blaine pendant le déjeuner avec Sam, et compose avec nostalgie des discours longs et romantiques pendant toute l'heure et demie de la répétition du glee club après les heures d'école. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Kurt?" Demande Rachel alors que Jane s'en va avec une vague de politesse. "Tu as été distrait depuis cette rencontre avec Sue. Es-tu inquiet à propos de l'invitation qu'elle veut avoir?"

"Non, nos enfants peuvent le faire," dit Kurt, et Rachel hoche la tête avec impatience, la fierté flamboyante dans ses yeux. "Et bien, en fait ... d'accord, ne le dis à personne encore, mais Blaine est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il avait rompu avec Dave et qu'il savait que nous devrions être ensemble et qu'il venait passer la soirée avec moi."

" Kurt , c'est génial !" Rachel couine et le serre dans ses bras. Kurt rougit légèrement, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, les yeux brillants. "Je suis si heureux pour toi! Et si tu es un peu en retard demain, je te promets de te couvrir. C'est la saison de la grippe." Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et Kurt rougit vraiment, ignorant son rire. "Je te vois demain, mon garçon amoureux."

Burt et Carole sont déjà partis au moment où Kurt rentre chez lui et il entreprend des préparations frénétiques comme il le faisait auparavant au lycée, chaque fois que Blaine et lui savaient qu'ils auraient quelques heures à se permettre. La douche tiède aide à calmer la rougeur agitée de ses joues. Le processus méthodique consistant à choisir une tenue qui attire l'attention sur tous ses meilleurs atouts mais reste facile à décoller l'empêche de se sentir trop anxieux. il n'a qu'à attendre dix minutes pour que son téléphone sonne.

"Je t'aime", dit Blaine, semblant à bout de souffle, et Kurt sourit dans son téléphone, le serrant plus près de son oreille comme si cela pouvait faire en sorte que Blaine apparaisse plus rapidement. "Je suis presque chez toi. Et mon Dieu, Kurt, les choses que je vais te faire faire ce soir. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," Kurt respire et se permet de se frotter l'aine avec une main, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de haleter. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?"

"Oh mon Dieu , Kurt, j'ai tellement envie," gémit Blaine, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de perdre son souffle, les cuisses écartées alors qu'il se touchait avec plus d'intensité sur ses vêtements. "Je veux t'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement détendu sous moi. Je veux embrasser ton cou et te faire gémir juste à partir de ça. Je veux te retrouver tous, tous les endroits qui t'excitent. Je veux te prendre au lit et te regarder comme je le faisais auparavant. J'ai tellement peur que j'ai oublié à quoi tu ressembles, les sons que tu fais et la façon dont nous nous associons. Je veux que nous mentions au lit ensemble et parler comme avant, quand c'était facile. Peut-être… peut-être avons-nous perdu ce lien. "

"Nous ne le ferons jamais", promet Kurt doucement. "On peut parler avant aussi. J'ai allumé des bougies et trouvé du champagne. Cette nuit sera parfaite , Blaine."

"Ouvre la porte, ma belle." Pour mettre fin à l'appel, Kurt glisse de son tabouret pour se jeter dans les bras de Blaine qui l'attendent, l'embrassant à bout de souffle avant même qu'il ne soit à l'intérieur de la maison. Quand ils finissent par se séparer, Blaine semble étourdi, la couleur rampant sur ses joues et ses paupières flottant sous le regard de Kurt, la langue sortant nerveusement pour mouiller ses lèvres. "C'est une sacrée salutation," finit-il par dire, le coin de sa bouche se levant en un sourire narquois, et Kurt rigola et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Steady, chérie. Nous avons toute la nuit."

Ils finissent par se blottir sur le canapé, regardant le Moulin Rouge de Blaine , sirotant lentement leur coupe de champagne. Kurt continue de jeter des regards furtifs à Blaine, osant à peine croire que c'est vrai. Il pensa que ce serait des mois à marcher si prudemment l'un sur l'autre, à attendre que Blaine vienne à lui, à parler de leurs problèmes avant de finalement se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela fait à peine un mois qu'il est rentré à la maison, mais les voici. Il est essoufflé par le fait qu'il aime Blaine, le vertige et quand il soupire, Blaine le regarde avec des yeux brillants et s'abaisse pour embrasser sa bouche impatiente. Les doigts de la main libre de Kurt s'enroulent dans l'épaule de Blaine, ses genoux se liquéfiant en réponse aux lèvres douces de Blaine contre les siennes, l'autre main tenant son verre à l'abri du danger.

S'éloignant, Blaine fait écho aux mots du film en murmurant: "Les saisons peuvent changer, hiver au printemps, mais je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps", puis Kurt s'assit en arrière, lui prenant son verre et les posant tous les deux. sur la table basse. "Je n'ai plus besoin de boire," dit-il, inclinant Kurt en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le canapé, rappelant tant l'après-midi de farniente dans une maison vide. "Je peux juste me saouler."

" Blaine ." C'est supposé être une réprimande, mais les lèvres de Blaine sur son cou en font un gémissement, et Blaine lui sourit avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Kurt céda et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour le rapprocher. Tout le souffle semble siffler quand la bouche de Blaine s'ouvre au-dessus de la sienne, et Kurt gémit et bosse au premier contact de la langue de Blaine, la tête déjà en train de tourner et l'excitation s'accumulant dans l'aine. Blaine s'éloigne, ses dents grattant sous l'oreille de Kurt, et Kurt gémit bruyamment, une main s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Blaine pour le presser de se rapprocher. "Oh chérie, ça va être fini si vite si tu continues à faire ça."

"Je m'en fiche," dit Blaine, et Kurt le sentit pour la première fois, fort contre sa hanche, et gémit encore. "Nous avons toute la nuit. Peu m'importe si je suis épuisé au travail demain, tu vaux tellement plus que les Warblers. Je t'aime tellement, Kurt, tu es si belle comme ça." Kurt se sent ridicule, tous les deux toujours habillés, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de dire à quel point il veut Blaine, surtout quand il recommence à parler. "J'aime à quel point tu es passionné, bébé. J'aime savoir à quel point tu veux ça, combien tu me veux . Et moi aussi, je te veux si fort, donne-moi tout, s'il te plaît." Il embrasse à nouveau Kurt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Kurt gémit tandis que la cuisse de Blaine se presse contre sa bite douloureuse.

Blaine déboutonne la chemise de Kurt, embrassant et léchant la sueur qui scintillait sur ses clavicules, sa cuisse s'appuyant fermement sur Kurt alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches avec un bruit tordu entre un gémissement et un sanglot, encore et encore sous la chaleur. enroule sa colonne vertébrale, l'esprit tournant. Quand les lèvres de Blaine se referment autour d'un mamelon et qu'elles sucent fort, Kurt pousse un cri et arrive. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il se laissa tomber contre le canapé, faisant disparaître la lumière blanche qui traversait sa vision et accepta facilement le tendre baiser de Blaine. "Tu as l'air si étonnant quand tu viens", dit-il doucement, et Kurt pouffa de rire, levant les yeux au visage abîmé de Blaine, les joues rouges et les pupilles énormément soufflées.

Assis, Kurt plie sa chemise avec soin et va vers le nœud papillon de Blaine, découvrant son cou pour être embrassé, le sentant trembler. Le déshabillant avec des doigts maladroits et tremblants, Kurt l'embrasse à nouveau et murmure: "Je veux te faire sauter." Le gémissement qui salue ses paroles fait battre son cœur, et sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'il regarda Blaine s'étendre sur le canapé, perdant sa chemise et son pantalon, tant de peau attendait le contact de Kurt.

"Oh mon Dieu, chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué", haleta Blaine, ses doigts s'enchevêtrant dans les cheveux de Kurt tandis que sa bouche s'affaissait, ses sens submergés par Blaine , son odeur et sa peau chaude et les contractions respiratoires de son souffle. "Je t'aime tellement." Ses mots s'effondrent quand Kurt fredonne autour de sa queue, l'excitation se remplissant déjà une fois de plus dans son ventre et il aspire plus fort, respirant par le nez et creusant les joues. Il n'a jamais été aussi doué que Blaine - Blaine, qui aurait pu l'amener au bord en quelques minutes avec sa tête pendante et sa langue pécheuse - mais les hanches de Blaine se déplacent sous sa bouche et, quand Kurt lève les yeux, il gémit à la vue. la vue de Blaine avec la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres séparées d'extase. "

Il n'a pas besoin d'être rapide, mais c'est le cas, et Kurt ne reçoit pas plus d'avertissement que les doigts de Blaine qui se tordent dans les cheveux et se tiraillent avant de se jeter dans sa bouche et de pleurer. L'avalant à travers elle, Kurt se redresse avec un sourire satisfait que Blaine embrasse paresseusement. "J'ai raté ça," dit doucement Kurt en se blottissant contre Blaine. Ils sont pour la plupart déshabillés maintenant, Blaine toujours dans son boxer et Kurt dans son pantalon, et Blaine tourne la tête pour embrasser l'épaule de Kurt. "Allons-nous nous installer dans la chambre?"

"Montre le chemin, mon bon monsieur," dit Blaine, et Kurt rit à nouveau, étourdi d'amour, alors qu'il prenait la main de Blaine dans la sienne et ils montaient les escaliers comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils découvraient pour la première fois tout ce que le sexe pouvait être, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser à chaque étape jusqu'à ce qu'ils percutent la chambre de Kurt déjà enlacée. Kurt ferme la porte à clé, ne voulant pas se détacher de Blaine même une seconde, et le fait reculer à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le lit et qu'ils tombent tous les deux dans le matelas, toujours bloqués l'un dans l'autre. Rompant le baiser, haletant lorsque Kurt commence à attaquer son cou nu, Blaine réussit à s'éclipser. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Admirant la marque rouge qu'il a laissée sur l'épaule de Blaine, Kurt respire. "Je veux que tu me baises." Blaine gémit, se frottant la bouche, et alors qu'il embrassait le cou de Kurt, Kurt n'arrêtait pas de parler, se tortillant sous le poids de Blaine, son souffle s'arrêtant à chaque baiser. "Je veux que tu le fasses en dernier, dessine-le jusqu'à ce que nous réclamions la libération, fais-moi sentir chaque seconde. S'il te plaît , Blaine, j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi."

"Merde, Kurt, tu es tellement magnifique." Blaine inspira un autre baiser, glissant ses mains vers le cul de Kurt, le rapprochant. "Et je vois que ton cul est aussi parfait que jamais."

Serrant le cul de Blaine en retour, Kurt répliqua, "Toi aussi", et rit à l'expression stupéfaite de Blaine. Le poussant légèrement vers le haut, il se retourne pour récupérer la bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié pleine de sa table de nuit et commence lorsque Blaine attrape son poignet.

"Je suis propre", dit doucement Blaine. "Je te le promets. Pouvons-nous ne pas utiliser de préservatif? Je veux te sentir si mal, tu m'as tellement manqué." Se retournant pour regarder Blaine, ses yeux pleins d'amour et noir de convoitise, ses cheveux libérés du gel, Kurt hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, se sentant fou d'amour et redevenant un adolescent, embrassé par son meilleur ami Cercueil ébloui. Il est tellement essoufflé, la façon dont Blaine le touche et douloureusement conscient de tous les endroits où leurs corps se touchent, la peau chaude de Blaine contre ses mains et leurs lèvres gonflées par toutes les minutes interminables de baisers.

À son crédit, Blaine la dessine jusqu'à ce que Kurt n'arrête pas de se tordre sous lui, gémissant à chaque souffle, essayant de le traîner pour un autre baiser. Ses lèvres sont partout, cherchant chaque centimètre carré de lui, et il continue de murmurer des mots doux contre la peau de Kurt, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse enfin en arrière de son corps et l'embrasse une fois, court et doux. "Es-tu prêt?" il demande doucement, et Kurt roula des yeux.

"Tu sais que je suis, espèce de bite," claqua-t-il, et Blaine sourit.

"Toujours aussi exigeant." Il embrasse à nouveau Kurt pour faire taire toute plainte supplémentaire, et Kurt se perd dans la familiarité de leur routine, Blaine le faisant haleter et gémir avec un doigt, puis deux et trois pendant seulement une minute avant que Kurt ne le supplie plus, puis Blaine pousse ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il est à l'intérieur d'une poussée douce, et Kurt crie dans l'air chaud et capiteux.

"Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ." Blaine le calme avec un baiser profond, sale et désespéré, et ils sont enlacés, enlacés, et Kurt est sur le point de pleurer, il est tellement soulagé et heureux et incroyablement excité. "Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, bouge ."

"Comme tu veux", dit doucement Blaine, et le rythme avec des rouleaux lents et luxueux de ses hanches, écrasant Kurt et le faisant gémir, les doigts serrant les poings autour des draps. "Kurt, merde , tu es incroyable. J'avais presque oublié ce que tu ressentais."

"Ne t'arrête pas." Il se sent presque incohérent, incapable de faire autre chose que de se plaindre et de bouger avec Blaine, la tête de lit heurtant le mur alors que tout le lit se balance, les yeux de Blaine si sombres et ses lèvres séparées de son souffle. Kurt lève les yeux vers lui, et son visage se rapproche pour former un baiser frénétique, une forte pression monte à l'aine, et il crie à nouveau lorsque Blaine commence à caresser sa queue, se baissant pour repousser sa main. "Non. Tu veux juste venir de ça, juste de toi, tu me baises. Plus vite ."

"Jésus, Kurt, un jour tu seras la mort de moi," dit Blaine avec tendresse, et la sueur brillait sur son dos et ses épaules, glissante sous les doigts de Kurt, jusqu'à ce que Kurt jette sa tête en arrière et crie le nom de Blaine , son orgasme vif et échaudé à travers lui. Les dents de Blaine grincèrent et Kurt gémit faiblement lorsqu'il sentit Blaine battre à l'intérieur de lui, et tout le poids de Blaine s'effondra sur lui.

"Merci," murmura finalement Blaine, embrassant Kurt et inclinant leur front avec un doux sourire. "Je t'aime tellement, Kurt." Il finit par tomber de Kurt et ils se pelotonnent ensemble, perdus l'un dans l'autre dans la nuit. Quand Kurt s'endormit, Blaine se blottit contre lui et il sourit, de retour dans l'amour des bras de sa vie.

* * *

En montant dans la voiture de Rachel, savourant la brûlure dans le cul et les cuisses, Kurt sursaute quand ses doigts froids lui frottent le cou et elle laisse échapper un corbeau de triomphe. "Jolis suceux", dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et Kurt rougit, essayant d'utiliser son écran de téléphone pour mieux arranger son foulard. "Kurt, calme-toi, il y a un cache-cernes dans mon sac. Je te le donnerai quand nous irons à l'école, tu peux utiliser les toilettes de la faculté."

"Comment est-il mauvais?" Demande Kurt en se piquant le cou et en ressentant une douleur sourde due aux ecchymoses laissées par la bouche de Blaine, ce qui accélère un peu le rythme de son cœur.

"On dirait que vous avez été mutilé par un ours," dit simplement Rachel, et les joues de Kurt s'embrasèrent de chaleur. "Je suppose que la nuit dernière était excellente." Kurt hoche la tête, incapable de cacher son doux sourire, et Rachel roula des yeux. "Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Kurt, mais j'avais honnêtement oublié à quel point tu es odieux quand tu es amoureux."

Kurt branche juste son iPod sur le câble et fait défiler sa bibliothèque de musique jusqu'à trouver Teenage Dream , ignorant le long gémissement de Rachel lorsque les notes d'ouverture familières retentissent. "Vous pouvez avoir le contrôle de la musique, mais ne chantez pas," dit-elle sévèrement, et Kurt hocha la tête, distrait en pensant à Blaine et ses belles paroles et ses baisers et au fait qu'il se soit fait tard parce qu'il voulait rester au lit avec Kurt, et comment les choses vont être parfaites à partir de maintenant. "Et vous devez m'acheter du café et le déjeuner si vous prévoyez de jouer des chansons d'amour tout au long du chemin."

"Ensuite, nous devrons nous arrêter au Lima Bean", dit Kurt avec un clin d'œil, et Rachel laissa sa tête pencher en avant contre le volant pendant une seconde avant de poser le pied et de sortir de l'allée de Kurt. "Rachel, je suis tellement amoureuse."

"Je sais, chérie," dit doucement Rachel. "Vous avez été pendant quatre ans." Kurt lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers Lima Bean, sur la bande originale de chansons d'amour, tourbillonnant autour de la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Rachel s'arrête et corrige soigneusement la position du foulard de Kurt. "Tu pourrais peut-être relever ton col."

Dans la précipitation pour le déjeuner, le haricot de Lima est plein à craquer et Kurt rejoint la fin de la file d'attente avec un soupir. Mais les baristas le connaissent et lui font signe où il l'attend. Et puis un visage familier se tourna, passant devant lui, et il sourit, tendant la main pour saisir l'épaule de Blaine et le faire tourner. "Hé toi," dit-il doucement en souriant. "Envie de revenir pour une répétition ce soir?"

"Une répétition de quoi, Kurt?" »Demanda Blaine avec irritation, et Kurt se redressa un peu, submergé par l'animosité de sa voix et de sa posture. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis de retour au travail en retard à cause de cette file d'attente et de toute façon je suis en retard ce matin et je prépare le dîner pour Dave et moi ce soir. C'est la date du soir."

"Je pensais que tu avais rompu avec lui," dit doucement Kurt, inclinant la tête avec confusion. Ce n'est pas le Blaine qui l'a quitté ce matin, l'homme qui l'a embrassé au revoir si tendrement, qui a murmuré de si belles choses et qui s'est éloigné à contrecœur. La morsure d'amour que Kurt a laissée brille sur le cou de Blaine, mais Blaine est différent. Épineux. Retiré. "Chérie, que se passe-t-il?"

"Depuis quand suis-je" chéri "pour vous?" Demande Blaine, le venin dans sa voix qui fait que Kurt s'éloigne de lui. "Nous avons rompu, tu te souviens?" Tenant la tasse de café dans sa main, il jeta un regard noir à Kurt et demanda: "Voulez-vous réellement quelque chose ou puis-je partir? Et quand vous ai-je dit que j'avais rompu avec Dave?"

"Hier," répondit doucement Kurt, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il ne pleurera pas au milieu du haricot de Lima. "Après la rencontre avec Sue, tu m'avais parlé et tu m'avais dit que tu avais rompu avec lui parce que tu avais réalisé que nous étions en phase finale. Et tu es venu et nous avons fait l'amour pendant la moitié de la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis que tu es parti?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kurt?" Demande Blaine, les yeux en colère et la bouche serrée. "Je suis rentré chez moi après cette réunion pour être avec Dave. C'est mon petit ami, et je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu dois arrêter. C'est fini."

Tirant Blaine contre son épaule, Kurt l'embrassa dans l'espoir de ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ce n'était pas un fantasme, il a l'amour pour le prouver, mais Blaine le repousse, les lèvres bouclées avec dédain. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, Kurt, je suis dans une relation. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'étais pas avec toi hier soir et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Il s'éloigne et Kurt recule dans le rang, regardant les épaules de la femme devant lui et se mordillant la lèvre, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se concentrer sur le pincement de douleur plutôt que sur autre chose. Ses oreilles bourdonnent lorsqu'il prend sa commande chez le barista et lui donne automatiquement un pourboire, se dirigeant vers le parking avec des jambes qui semblent être remplies de plomb. Rachel lui prend immédiatement le sac marron et la regarda. "Bon sang, ils ont oublié mon brownie. Kurt, pourrais-tu ... Kurt?" Elle glisse un bras sur ses épaules et ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son menton pour l'obliger à regarder dans les yeux inquiets. "Kurt, chérie, tu vas bien?"

Il ne parvient qu'à secouer la tête avant de se dissoudre en larmes.

* * *

Reconstituant furieusement ses chewing-gums, Kurt s'assoit à leur table avec Rachel et Sam, essayant de cacher ses yeux rouges et les cernes sombres sous ses yeux d'une nuit sans sommeil. Mais, comme d'habitude, Rachel remarque qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et lui prend la main. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" elle demande doucement. "Parce que je jure devant Dieu, si Blaine t'appelait pour te dire encore une fois qu'il ne se passait pas une nuit il y a cinq semaines, tu iras me rendre à cet appartement désagréable, je vais lui donner un morceau de mon esprit."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça", dit Kurt, et détourna la tête quand Sam lui offrit une tasse de café. L'odeur tourne son estomac, et il doit s'empêcher de s'étouffer bruyamment, serrant une main sur son ventre et se raclant la gorge. "J'ai besoin que l'un de vous, ou les deux, vienne à l'hôpital avec nous. Nous devrons annuler la répétition de ce soir, Rach, je suis désolé, c'était le seul rendez-vous que je pouvais avoir."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demande immédiatement Sam, l'air si inquiet que ça tire sur le cœur de Kurt. "Est-ce quelque chose de grave? Parce que je sais que la maladie cardiaque peut être héréditaire et que ton père a eu une peur du cancer l'année dernière et que je ne veux vraiment pas que tu meurs, Kurt. Tu es mon ami."

"Non, non, rien de tel", dit Kurt, et regarda Sam pousser un soupir de soulagement, s'effondrant sur son thé à la camomille. "J'étais au magasin la nuit dernière pour prendre quelques ingrédients afin de pouvoir préparer le dîner de Walter ce week-end", il ne manque pas la façon dont Sam et Rachel échangent un regard et s'abstiennent à peine de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur réaction à sa nouvelle relation "Et j'attendais la queue quand j'ai vu les tests de grossesse derrière le comptoir et je me suis dit:" Pourquoi pas, je me suis senti plutôt nul ces derniers temps et j'ai vomi à des moments aléatoires de la journée ", alors j'en ai acheté un." Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et Sam et Rachel lui prennent une des mains fermement. "Je pensais que ce serait juste une blague. J'étais tellement préparée à ce signe négatif, et ensuite c'était positif . Ce doit être Blaine" être, mais il ne me croira jamais. "

"Calme-toi, chérie, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé," dit Rachel, et Kurt laissa échapper un sanglot silencieux et cassé. "Ecoute, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, et les médecins vont te dire quoi faire et te donner des vitamines. Peut-être que c'était juste un faux positif, d'accord? Sinon, on est tous les deux là pour toi à chaque étape, d'accord? "

"Ensuite, nous pouvons aller à Breadstix", dit Sam avec impatience. "Je vous offrirai à tous les deux un bon repas. Peut-être pourrions-nous même en faire une soirée, puisque c'est un vendredi. Allez chez Kurt."

"Ce serait bien," dit Rachel avec un bourdonnement de reconnaissance. "Il y a des gens qui rampent dans ma maison avec mon père qui essaie de le vendre, et c'est juste difficile à gérer."

Reniflant et avalant la boule dans sa gorge, Kurt serre leurs mains, sourit et dit: "Vous êtes les meilleurs."

"Et si - si - tu es enceinte, alors Blaine doit sûrement croire que tu as eu des relations sexuelles," observa Sam, saisissant le moule à biscuits de sa maison près du micro-ondes et le secouant sous le nez de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne un. "Vous ne pouvez pas tomber enceinte de toutes pièces."

Ils quittent tous l'école ensemble à la dernière sonnerie et Kurt reste silencieux pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, sentant seulement le pouce de Rachel glisser doucement sur son poignet et souhaitant que Blaine soit assis à côté de lui. Dans la voiture, dans la salle d'attente, dans le bureau du médecin où il est assis, la tête entre ses mains, pendant l'attente des résultats du test pendant que Sam et Rachel ont une conversation insensée.

"Félicitations, M. Hummel," dit le Dr Thomas lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce et présenta une pile de papiers à Kurt. «Vous êtes enceinte. Je dirais environ cinq semaines. C'est une ordonnance de vitamines prénatales et de futurs rendez-vous que vous pourrez faire avec les réceptionnistes. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les complications peuvent être plus graves avec la grossesse, nous devrons donc continuer à vous surveiller afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour vous ou votre enfant. Après une échographie de dix semaines, une infirmière communautaire vous sera affectée. Elle vous rendra visite une fois par semaine et M. Hummel. un problème?"

"Non", essaie de dire Kurt, mais sa voix est si lourde de larmes que son mensonge est tout à fait évident, et Sam et Rachel se bousculent pour chercher des mouchoirs quand il commence à pleurer, repérant les papiers dans ses mains avec des gouttes d'eau. "Je vais bien, vraiment."

"Est-ce le père?" Demande le Dr Thomas, inclinant la tête vers Sam, et Kurt prend le tissu que Rachel offre triomphalement, secouant la tête alors qu'il frotte les joues mouillées. "Alors dois-je comprendre que c'est une grossesse non désirée?" Kurt haussa les épaules, le sol se balançant toujours sous ses pieds après le tremblement de terre de son test de grossesse positif qui avait tout bouleversé. "M. Hummel, il y a bien sûr des solutions si vous ne voulez pas ce bébé. Un rendez-vous peut être pris aujourd'hui."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux", dit doucement Kurt. "Est-ce que je peux prendre quelques semaines pour y réfléchir? La situation avec le père est ... compliquée. Je dois lui parler avant de prendre une décision." Le Dr Thomas hoche la tête avec compréhension et Kurt se lève avec toute la dignité possible en sortant de l'hôpital, la tête haute.

Quand ils sont tous installés dans la voiture et que Sam cherche son portefeuille, Kurt dit: "Avant d'aller dîner, pouvons-nous nous arrêter chez Blaine et Dave? Je veux lui parler, avant que je ne sois obsédé et perdre mon courage. " Rachel serre sa main et fait un signe de tête à Sam.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Kurt répète son discours lorsque Dave ouvre la porte. "Bonjour, Kurt. Blaine n'est pas ici, il est allé à Breadstix pour prendre le dîner. Voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous êtes passé?"

"Puis-je attendre son retour?" Demande Kurt, tordant anxieusement son écharpe autour de ses doigts, et Dave se met de côté pour le laisser entrer. Il s'effondre sur le canapé, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser une main s'égarer vers son ventre.

"Ce doit être sérieux", observe Dave. "Voulez-vous un verre?"

"Juste de l'eau, et ça l'est," dit Kurt, et il ne bougea pas avant que Dave ne soit assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, posant le verre à côté de lui.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais pratiquer ton discours sur moi avant que Blaine ne revienne," suggère doucement Dave, et Kurt le regarda. Il sourit et il n'a pas l'air fâché - il a l'air triste , compatissant et Kurt ne peut que soupirer. Peut-être qu'il devrait le dire à Dave. Il a le droit de savoir.

"Tout cela s'est passé il y a cinq semaines," dit-il, et Dave hocha la tête, semblant déjà complètement absorbé par son histoire. "Sue nous a convoqués pour une réunion et ensuite Blaine a demandé à me parler. Il ... il m'a dit qu'il avait rompu avec toi, qu'il m'aimait et que je lui ai demandé de passer la nuit avec moi. Alors nous avons fait, et nous ... eh bien, nous avons fait l'amour. Mais quelque chose s'est passé après son départ le lendemain matin, quelque chose a changé, et quand je l'ai vu dans le haricot de Lima, il a fait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. avait oublié, je ne sais pas ! "

"Je le savais," dit doucement Dave, et Kurt le regarda d'entre ses doigts, un pincement au cœur quand il réalisa à quel point cela avait dû faire mal. "Blaine n'a pas envoyé de textos pour me faire savoir où il avait passé toute la nuit, et il est rentré mercredi après-midi avec les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait laissés mardi matin. Et je sais que mon petit ami a des nichons que je ne l'ai pas fait." t lui donner. En supposant qu'il était avec vous était mieux que toute autre alternative. "

Kurt remua à ces mots et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne suis pas encore venu ici pour dire à Blaine que c'était vraiment arrivé. Je suis venu parce que je viens d'être à l'hôpital, et j'ai découvert ... je suis enceinte." Une larme coula sur sa joue et il passa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. "Dave, je suis vraiment désolé. Je promets que je n'ai aucune intention de forcer Blaine à être de nouveau avec moi, je veux juste qu'il sache. Ce n'était pas censé se produire."

Le canapé plonge sous le poids de Dave lorsqu'il s'assied à côté de Kurt, et met provisoirement un bras autour de lui, surpris lorsque Kurt s'appuie contre lui, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un là-bas pendant qu'il pleure. "C'est bon, Kurt," dit-il doucement. "Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié le fait que Quinn ait un bébé. Au moins, tu n'es pas encore au lycée. Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Blaine, il a été si irritable et vif ces derniers temps. Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre. sur les maux de tête aussi. Attends juste qu'il arrive, et je te soutiendrai. Tu n'as aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet. "

Hochant la tête, Kurt reste assis dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte d'entrée se déclenche et Blaine entre avec un sac à emporter en plastique se balançant d'une main. Son expression se fige lorsqu'il voit Kurt, puis s'enfonce dans la colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" demande-t-il, et Kurt commence au pur venin dans sa voix. Il n'y est pas habitué - pas de Blaine. "Es-tu venu pour briser ma relation en racontant à ton petit ami ton petit fantasme?"

"Blaine, s'il te plaît -"

"Boo boo, écoute-le simplement-"

"Alors tu es de son côté?!" Blaine crie à Dave, posant le sac avec un bruit sourd et arrondissant Kurt avec des yeux qui clignotent. "Sors juste, Kurt! Je ne veux pas te parler jusqu'à ce que tu aies cette stupide rêverie. Tu n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles, je m'en souviendrais!"

"Je vais t'emmener dehors", dit Dave en se levant brusquement et en guidant Kurt par la porte avant que Blaine ne se rende compte qu'il pleurait sérieusement, les épaules se soulevant de sanglots désespérés. "Hé, hé, Kurt, respire juste. Obtenir cela en détresse ne peut pas être bon pour le bébé."

Kurt levant le nez sur son mouchoir froissé, il leva les yeux au ciel et plaida doucement: "Ne lui dis pas. Je veux le lui dire moi-même, au bon moment. Quand il se calmera, je lui parlerai. le convaincre que c'est arrivé, parce que je ne suis pas juste enceinte sans raison. Je n'ai couché avec personne sauf lui depuis quatre mois. "

"Je t'ai donné le dos," dit Dave, puis se tourna vers la porte. "Je vais vraiment te promener, il aura besoin de cinq minutes à lui seul. Es-tu seul?"

"Sam et Rachel m'ont amené ici", dit Kurt, et Dave hocha la tête avec plaisir. Il fait une conversation légère alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers, et Kurt regrette de ne pas rester en contact après l'obtention de son diplôme. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes maintenant, si elles l'avaient été.

Il monte dans la voiture et Sam et Rachel se tournent pour le regarder, l'espoir dans les yeux. "Alors?" Rachel invite. "Comment ça s'est passé? Est-ce qu'il va rompre avec Dave et revenir avec toi pour que tu puisses élever le bébé ensemble?"

"Faisons gaffe à Breadstix, retournons dans la mienne et commandons une pizza", dit Kurt, se baissant à sa place, et Sam et Rachel émirent tous deux de vagues bruits de sympathie. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'immeuble alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Blaine ne croira jamais qu'ils ont fait l'amour et ce fut l'une des nuits les plus étonnantes de la vie de Kurt. Il ne le croira jamais, et s'il ne le veut pas, comment Kurt est-il censé lui faire croire qu'il est enceinte de leur bébé? Sans un test de paternité pour prouver une fois pour toutes que c'est Blaine, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est censé faire par la suite.

* * *

Ils sont coincés dans l'ascenseur depuis neuf heures et Kurt est enfin en train de dépouiller son blazer et de dénouer son foulard. De nos jours, les couches ne sont pas uniquement liées à la mode ou au rembourrage contre les casiers, mais elles constituent un bouclier. Un déguisement dissimulant toute trace d'une nouvelle courbe à son estomac du monde. Mais, après tout le temps que la climatisation lui a apporté sur le visage et le soulageant, la température dans la minuscule pièce a augmenté de minute en minute et il peut déjà sentir la sueur s'accumuler sur son front.

Alors qu'il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement devant le manque de couches, balaie ses cheveux en arrière de son front, il surprend Blaine en train de le regarder, l'air consterné. "Que faites-vous?" demande-t-il alors que Kurt plie ses vêtements et les pose à côté de lui. Ils pourraient faire un bon oreiller s'ils sont coincés ici beaucoup plus longtemps, car il va bientôt commencer à se lasser - l'adrénaline s'est dissipée depuis longtemps et, après tout, avec le bébé, il s'épuise facilement.

"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce minuscule et la température monte", dit-il avec acidité. Il peut aimer Blaine, encore désespérément, et il veut lui parler du bébé de six semaines qui grandit dans son ventre, mais ses congédiements glacés et son manque de sollicitude ne l'ont pas rendu très attrayant. "Je ne veux pas cuire vivant dans mes vêtements, et si vous ne le faites pas non plus, je vous suggérerais de faire la même chose."

Alors qu'il déboutonne sa chemise, espérant que son ventre a décidé de paraître à plat sous le haut du débardeur aujourd'hui - parce que honnêtement , Santana avait baissé les yeux pendant un appel sur Skype et avait commenté le bébé nourricier, et Kurt n'était vraiment pas prêt à commencer à raconter. Des gens à part Rachel, Sam, ses parents, Walter et Dave - Kurt surprend Blaine en le regardant, et siffle entre ses dents. "Je suis juste pratique, Blaine."

"Je vois ce que tu fais," claqua Blaine, ses yeux fumant de colère, et Kurt le fixa, totalement impuissant. "Tu es allé plus loin que d'essayer de me convaincre que nous avions fait l'amour, et tu essayes de me tenter de le faire avec toi ici. Cela n'arrivera pas, Kurt. Je suis sous les charmes de ton corps et Je ne veux même pas m'approcher de toi maintenant. " Il arrache son nœud papillon et son blazer, les jetant tous les deux dans le coin à côté du panier ouvert.

Kurt ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avec quelque chose de tranchant et d'amer, mais son estomac se tourne et il serre une main sur sa bouche, se précipitant vers la minuscule salle de bain attachée à la chambre et tenant la porte fermée avec son pied pendant qu'il vide le contenu de son estomac . Dieu, car toutes les fois que sa maladie du matin se déclenche, il devait être à minuit, alors qu'il est coincé dans un ascenseur avec son ex, le père du bébé, qui ne lui parlera même pas pendant cinq minutes sans se glisser. une douzaine de commentaires sur ses fantasmes fous. Essuyant sa bouche, il se mouille le visage et mâche un morceau de chewing-gum dans le sac à moitié vide de sa poche, priant pour qu'il ne se précipite pas avant qu'ils ne réussissent à ouvrir les portes.

Quand il émerge, espérant que ses yeux ne seront ni trop rouges ni trop larmoyants, le visage de Blaine se sera adouci. C'était toujours une bonne chose pour lui. Chaque fois que Kurt était malade, qu'il avait la gueule de bois suprême, ou qu'il se blottissait autour des toilettes après avoir trop bu, Blaine le survolait pendant que Santana, Rachel et Sam gardaient tous leurs distances, semblant vaguement nauséeux. odeur ou bruit ou la vue de quelqu'un vomissant. Mais Blaine se levait et se frottait le dos, lui apportait du thé et des craquelins et s'assurait qu'il prenne des médicaments. "ESt ce que ça va?" il demande doucement. "Est-ce que Rachel et toi avez bu pendant une nuit d'école?"

"C'est drôle", dit Kurt sans émotion à sa voix. Le mensonge coule facilement de sa langue alors qu'il explique: "Je pense que c'est juste une intoxication alimentaire. Walter m'a emmené dans un restaurant chic en dehors de la ville, mais je vis depuis si longtemps avec des aliments bon marché que j'ai oublié comment dîner élégamment De toute évidence, quelque chose n'était pas d'accord avec moi. "

Il ne peut pas manquer de remarquer le scintillement dans l'expression de Blaine lorsqu'il mentionne Walter, et quelque chose de chaud et de vindicatif l'inonde. Maintenant, Blaine sait ce qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il mentionne avec affection Dave autour de Kurt. Même s'il essaie d'être son ami et pose quelques questions à propos du bébé par texto, il est toujours difficile de les côtoyer. "Vous essayez de me rendre jaloux", dit-il, et cette colère est de retour, la fureur juste sous la surface, et Kurt roula des yeux. Heureusement, Blaine ne le remarque pas, mais continue dans sa diatribe. "Si Walter est tellement plus vieux que toi, pourquoi le vois-tu encore? C'est juste pour me rendre jaloux parce que tu es convaincu que je reviendrai vers toi."

"Je le vois toujours parce qu'il est gentil et beau et je l'aime bien", claque Kurt. Ils sortirent juste après qu'il eut appris l'existence du bébé, alors qu'il tordait une serviette entre ses doigts, et Walter avait pris ses poignets dans ses mains pour le calmer, ses yeux si chaleureux et si compatissants qu'il lui avait dit tout. Quand Walter l'avait déposé et l'avait conduit à la porte, il avait embrassé Kurt si doucement et avait promis d'être à ses côtés de la manière dont il en aurait besoin. C'est ce dont Kurt a besoin maintenant. "C'est un homme vraiment merveilleux et il comprend tellement ma situation."

"Nous avons terminé il y a cinq mois, Kurt!" Blaine claque et Kurt secoue la tête. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, vous avez rompu avec moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous fâcher contre ça!"

"Il y a six semaines, tu m'as dit que tu avais rompu avec Dave parce que tu m'aimes!" Kurt lui crie dessus. La marionnette effrayante sort de sa cage, agitant frénétiquement ses bras et hurlant Non non non non! encore et encore, mais son sang est en ébullition et il continue de crier. "Tu es venu me voir et tu m'as embrassé dans la cour où nous avions l'habitude de nous faufiler quand nous étions au lycée! Tu es venu chez moi et tu m'as embrassé et nous avons fait l'amour et c'était l'une des plus belles nuits de Ma vie! Tu m'as réveillé avec un baiser et nous sommes allés de nouveau dans la douche et puis tu es parti avec vingt minutes de retard parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'embrasser et de me dire à quel point je suis belle. vous vous êtes retourné et vous avez nié que cela soit arrivé!

"Ce n'est jamais arrivé!" Blaine lui crie dessus et des larmes jaillirent aux yeux de Kurt, roulant sur ses joues avant qu'il ne puisse les ravaler. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Si nous avions fait l'amour, si j'avais rompu avec Dave, je me souviendrais de tout ça! Ce fantasme va trop loin, Kurt!"

"Dave me croit, pourquoi pas vous?!" Kurt hurla, noyant les pleurs de la marionnette et Blaine le fixa avec des yeux brillants. "Tu n'es jamais rentré à la maison ce soir-là, tu avais des cocons qu'il ne t'a pas donnés, il sait que tu étais avec moi! Nous étions ensemble, c'est toi qui est venu me voir et je pensais que c'était un nouveau départ. Je pensais Et tu me dis que ça n'est jamais arrivé, quand je le sais parce que je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre depuis quatre mois et si cela n'était pas arrivé, je ne serais pas enceinte! "

Le silence s'étire alors que Kurt tape avec colère sur ses yeux remplis de larmes, refusant de s'effondrer comme ça. Blaine le regarde, les yeux écarquillés et la colère qui s'échappe de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon. Même la stupide marionnette est devenue silencieuse et le seul son que l'on puisse entendre est le léger grincement des roues qui disparaît. "Tu as bien entendu," dit finalement Kurt, sa voix sourde et résignée. "Je suis enceinte de six semaines. L'hôpital a confirmé et tout. C'est à vous."

Blaine semble finalement le voir, les yeux toujours ébahis et la bouche pendue à demi ouverte, et sa voix est étranglée quand il dit, "Euh ... pourquoi ... je veux dire, comment?"

"Eh bien, quand deux jeunes hommes baisent sans protection comme nous le faisions, et que l'un d'eux est porteur, il y a toujours un risque de grossesse", le rétorque Kurt. "Quant à pourquoi, c'est parce que tu as demandé si nous pouvions laisser le préservatif en dehors de l'équation, et j'ai accepté parce que je voulais juste te sentir si mal. Je ne l'ai découvert que la semaine dernière, et je suis immédiatement vous, mais à la place, j'en ai parlé à Dave et vous avez crié après moi. "

Se rabattant contre le mur, Blaine le regarde et déglutit avec difficulté. "Je ... wow, un bébé. Et après ... ce qui s'est passé." Kurt grimace à cela, ses doigts s'enroulant de manière protectrice contre son ventre. Personne d'autre ne sait, sauf eux, qu'il a perdu un bébé moins d'une semaine après la séparation de leur groupe d'amis pour se diriger dans leurs propres directions. Il n'était enceinte que de huit semaines, presque rien, mais cela les a dévastés. Blaine avait pleuré alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, s'accrochant à la main de Kurt tandis qu'un docteur au visage gentil leur parlait à travers tout ça et pleurait encore plus dans son lit cette nuit-là, la tête appuyée sur le ventre tendu de Kurt tandis que Kurt lui caressait les cheveux. et regarda le mur, les larmes souillant sa peau. "Je ne pensais pas que nous allions avoir un bébé avant longtemps."

"Est-ce que cela signifie que vous me croyez?" Demande Kurt, incapable d'aider le venin qui teint chaque mot. "Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un stratagème pour vous ramener à une relation avec moi? Vous ne pensez pas que je sais que vous allez sauter de mon côté parce que vous avez le sens du devoir et que vous vous sacrifierez toujours pour faire d'autres personnes heureux? "

"Plus maintenant," dit fermement Blaine. "Mon thérapeute m'a dit que je devais arrêter, et me mettre en premier, et c'est ce que je fais maintenant. Je ne te reprendrais pas à cause d'un bébé, ça ne marcherait jamais." Et puis son visage se ramollit et il dit: "Kurt, tu es essentiellement une bonne personne. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu ne mentirais pas à propos de quelque chose d'aussi grave pour moi - et d'ailleurs je t'ai déjà vu souffrir des nausées matinales. "

Kurt ne peut même pas craquer un petit sourire quand la voix de Blaine se ramollit. Tout change autour de lui, dans cette pièce où il fait trop chaud et où les murs commencent à tourner, et lorsqu'il sent les doigts de Blaine se glisser sur son ventre, il s'éloigne, secouant la tête alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. "S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça," dit-il doucement. "Je veux ... laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plaît. Nous pourrons en parler dans la matinée."

Alors qu'il se couche, utilisant ses vêtements enroulés comme oreiller et sentant les larmes couler sur le pont de son bruit, il entend un bruissement derrière lui, puis Blaine se penche sur lui et pousse doucement son blazer roulé contre le ventre de Kurt, comme un bloc. "Vous ne voulez pas vous retourner et faire mal au bébé", dit-il doucement. "Je vais essayer de dormir aussi. Je ne sais pas ... réveille-moi si tu te sens malade ou quoi que ce soit. Nous parlerons dans la matinée."

Regardant le mur, écoutant le son de la respiration de Blaine s'endormir, Kurt se retourna pour le regarder, serrant le ballot de son blazer contre son ventre, une partie de lui ressentant de la joie face à l'examen de Blaine - son acceptation - de l'existence de leur enfant. À quel point serait-il différent s'il n'avait pas perdu ce bébé en avril? Il serait maintenant enceinte de huit mois - ils seraient toujours à New York, toujours ensemble, attendant leur bébé. La rupture aurait-elle eu lieu malgré la grossesse? Son esprit est embrouillé par la pensée qui le hantait - sa fausse couche a-t-elle conduit à encore plus de problèmes qui ont élargi les fissures dans leur relation? Est-ce qu'une partie de lui voulait rompre avec Blaine parce qu'il avait perdu leur bébé? At-il considéré cela comme un présage ?

Quand il s'endort, il rêve au visage déçu de Blaine, à sa colère, à ses bébés qui pleurent et à ses portes qui claquent et à un enfant aux boucles sombres et aux yeux énormes qui disparaissent dans la brume tandis que Kurt hurle, son ventre enflé se dilatant sous ses doigts. Il se réveille en pleurant de sanglots, en se cramponnant à l'estomac, s'imagine la douleur dans le sang et fait battre son cœur, et Blaine grimpe là où il est étendu par terre. "C'est bon", dit-il doucement, et Kurt secoua la tête, trop ému pour se faire confiance. « Il estKurt. Ce ne sera pas une répétition de ce qui s'est passé auparavant. Si vous sentez quelque chose de mal, rien du tout, vous criez. Sue n'est pas assez malfaisante pour nous garder ici sans rien pendant que notre bébé meurt. "Rien que cette pensée fait rentrer l'estomac de Kurt, et il rampe vers la salle de bain, s'accrochant aux bords du bol alors qu'il vomit de nouveau.

Blaine est là, comme il était avant, massant doucement son dos et lui offrant une flanelle fraîche et humide, des yeux pleins d'inquiétude, et le cœur de Kurt se gonfle d'amour pour lui, s'appuyant contre cette forte présence alors qu'il mâche son chewing-gum lentement, méthodiquement. et caresse son ventre légèrement incurvé. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas d'un jour entier de ma vie, Kurt?" Demande doucement Blaine. "Je croyais que j'étais avec Dave, mais maintenant j'y pense, il ne reste qu'une journée blanche. Je me souviens d'être venu ici pour une réunion où Sue avait convoqué tous les directeurs. Je me souviens d'avoir attendu devant son bureau pour parler à son étrange assistante et à Becky. Ensuite, c'est juste… vide, jusqu'à ce que je conduise pour le travail le lendemain matin. Rien. "

"Dave m'a dit que tu n'étais pas toi-même quand je lui ai parlé du bébé," dit lentement Kurt. "Il a dit que tu étais irritable et vif, et que tu te plaignais de maux de tête. Penses-tu ... peut-être que tu as été impliqué dans un accident de voiture ou quelque chose d'autre? Amnesia?"

"Ou ..." L'expression de Blaine s'assombrit et Kurt le regarda. La voix dans sa voix faisait trembler ses mots alors qu'il disait: "Peut-être que c'est arrivé pour la même raison que nous sommes enfermés ensemble dans cette pièce. Peut-être que Sue's Cette étrange obsession nous a fait me droguer ou ... je ne sais pas, l'hypnose? Quelque chose qui pourrait me convaincre de vous raconter toutes ces choses et de me laisser totalement oublier tout le temps où nous étions ensemble après. L'irritabilité et les maux de tête aurait pu être une réplique de tout cela ".

"Peut-être-" Kurt commence, et se jette soudainement à la toilette, tousse, et se penche contre Blaine, les yeux fermés, sortant encore un morceau de chewing-gum. "Je ne me sens pas si bien. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici?"

"Mon téléphone est presque mort, mais il est midi jeudi et nous sommes coincés ici à trois heures mercredi," dit Blaine, et Kurt remarqua pour la première fois que ses cheveux se retroussaient. gel, et sourit à lui-même. "Il fait vraiment chaud ici. Oh mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas être bon pour le bébé."

Kurt posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et dit calmement: "Je pense que je vais m'évanouir", et s'incline de côté dans les bras en attente de Blaine. Il est vaguement conscient que Blaine maudit l'existence même de Sue Sylvestre, le tire de la salle de bain et l'allonge par terre, mouille à nouveau le flanelle et le pose sur son front.

"Bois," ordonna Blaine, l'air pâle et inquiet sous la rougeur provoquée par la chaleur, et Kurt sirota une des bouteilles d'eau du panier, suffisamment froide pour apporter un soulagement après avoir été laissée dans la glace pour eux. Blaine repousse ses cheveux noirs et sa sueur de son front, lui rongeant les lèvres et dit: "Kurt, nous devons sortir d'ici. Ma tante a vécu cela - l'épuisement par la chaleur au premier trimestre peut entraîner une fausse couche." Kurt est complètement froid à ces mots et commence à trembler violemment.

"Vous avez entendu cette stupide histoire de marionnette", dit-il doucement. "Sue ne nous laissera pas sortir sauf si nous nous embrassons. Je veux dire, nous pourrions faire appel à son humanité avec le bébé, mais étant donné qu'elle nous a enfermés ici pendant presque une journée, je ne suis pas sûre que cela va marcher."

"Je t'embrasse," dit Blaine, et Kurt se redressa, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. "Je veux dire, ça ne veut rien dire, non? C'est juste parce qu'un directeur un peu fou nous a piégés ici sans aucun moyen de sortir et que vous attendez un bébé et que votre santé ait besoin de passer avant notre malaise avec le retour de cette situation. feu. Je veux juste sortir et rentrer à la maison. "

Agenouillé en face de Blaine, Kurt crache sa gomme dans un mouchoir en papier et rencontre ses yeux nerveux et inquiets. "D'accord", murmure-t-il. "Ça ne veut rien dire. On fait ça pour le bébé."

"Pour le bébé", fait écho Blaine, et pour un instant, cela ressemble à tout autre baiser alors qu'ils se penchent tous les deux. Mais bon Dieu, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres se touchent, ça veut dire le monde , et Blaine approfondit le baiser, sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, et la main sur la taille de Kurt se glisse pour lui toucher le ventre, ce qui provoque le souffle de Kurt. Et puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent très lentement, et elles rassemblent leurs affaires et sortent avant que Sue ne change d'avis.

Trébuchant dans la direction de l'auditorium, Kurt faillit trébucher quand Blaine le tire dans une direction différente. "Vous ne retournez pas à l'auditorium", dit-il sévèrement en sortant son téléphone qui bipait. "Je vais utiliser mes six derniers pour cent pour appeler une ambulance, puis je commencerai à conduire à leur rencontre à mi-chemin, ce sera plus rapide."

"Mais Rachel ... les enfants-"

"Peut se débrouiller sans toi," dit brièvement Blaine, mettant son téléphone à son oreille. "Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, Kurt. Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner sans savoir que notre bébé va bien." Et ensuite, il parle très rapidement au téléphone, résumant leur situation et dévoilant l'apparence et l'enregistrement de sa voiture, aidant Kurt à s'asseoir dans le siège passager et tapant sur l'accélérateur quelques secondes après avoir raccroché.

Cela prend une heure angoissante, mais le médecin dit à Kurt que tout ira bien pour lui et son bébé, et il pleure sérieusement, assis dans son lit d'hôpital avec les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Et maintenant, il commence à penser à la façon dont Blaine l'a embrassé, au barrage qui s'est brisé et à la façon dont tous ses sentiments pour Blaine le traversent, bouleversant et douloureux.

Rachel et Sam arrivent dix minutes après le départ de Blaine, après que Kurt ait réussi à parler gentiment avec un chargeur de l'une des infirmières et à leur dire ce qui s'est passé. "Nous avons enregistré la performance des enfants, ils ont été fantastiques et nous avons gagné !" Dit Rachel en croisant sa main entre les siennes et en le rayonnant. "Ils ont envoyé leur amour et ont promis de vous rendre fier."

"J'ai fait une fausse couche", dit Kurt. La couleur lui échappa des deux visages qui lui souriaient, ses expressions glissant dans celles d'horreur abjecte. "Pas maintenant. Le docteur dit que le bébé ira bien." Détournant son regard d'eux, il explique doucement: "J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte en avril, juste avant que nous nous séparions. Blaine et moi avions décidé qu'il serait amusant de vous raconter tout cela lorsque nous nous reverrions six mois plus tard. , mais je l'ai perdu une semaine après ton départ. Nous avons été dévastés et peut-être… peut-être que cela a contribué plus qu'un peu au fait que nous avons rompu. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit où j'allais , mais je… nous étions tellement inquiets de perdre ce bébé aussi. "

Rachel embrasse le haut de sa tête et quand Kurt lève les yeux, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. "Oh Kurt," chuchote-t-elle et le serre dans ses bras. Sam le prend dans ses bras aussi, et ils restent tous comme ça pendant un long moment, collés l'un à l'autre. S'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sam, Kurt se laisse pleurer et se permet d'espérer, de croire , que tout va bien se passer.

* * *

**De: Blaine**

**Il faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous à Lima Bean à midi et demi? À quelle heure se termine votre pause déjeuner?**

**À: Blaine**

**Eh bien, étant donné que lorsque nous avons confronté Sue, nous lui avons crié de mettre sa vie en danger, elle m'a donné quelques jours de congé pour culpabiliser. On dirait que nous avons trouvé le moyen de la rendre un peu plus humaine.**

**De: Blaine**

**Parfait. Je ne retourne pas avant deux heures, nous aurons donc tout le temps de tout discuter. Et Kurt - Dave est parti hier soir.**

Quand ils se rencontrent sur le parking, c'est gênant pendant quelques secondes. Vraiment, que dites-vous à votre ex-fiancée quelques heures à peine après qu'il vous ait dit que son nouveau petit ami était maintenant un autre ex et avait quitté son appartement? Comment saluez-vous l'homme que vous n'avez jamais cessé d'aimer quand il y a quelques jours à peine, vous avez échangé un baiser époustouflant censé être simplement pour le bien de votre enfant à naître, mais qui a fendu quelque chose en vous? Blaine résout l'agitation interne de Kurt pour lui en le prenant dans ses bras, puis en haletant, la voix épaisse d'émotion alors qu'il murmurait, "Oh, Kurt, je ... je peux le sentir ."

"Réfléchis, enceinte de sept semaines et commence déjà à grossir," dit sèchement Kurt, et Blaine se moqua doucement de lui, le prenant dans une autre étreinte. "Je serai aussi grand qu'une maison à la fin de ça." Prenant sa main, Blaine le tire dans la cafetière et ils passent leurs ordres avant de choisir une table à l'arrière, hors de la portée des yeux ou des oreilles. Personne ne peut écouter ces moments, ceux qui devraient être juste entre eux. Regardant la tête baissée de Blaine alors qu'il regardait son téléphone, Kurt déglutit et demanda, "Blaine? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec Dave?"

"Il a fini," dit doucement Blaine. "Je suis rentré chez moi et il attendait avec ses cartons emballés, l'air solennel, et il a dit qu'il voulait m'aider à traverser une période sombre, mais que je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Il veut rester amis, et il veut que je trouve le bonheur - mais je ne le trouverai pas. Et puis il a emmené toutes les boîtes vers la voiture de son père et il est retourné chez ses parents pendant un moment. " Souriant au barista qui dépose son verre, il dit: "Question difficile pour question difficile: quels sont vos projets concernant le bébé? Qui sait?"

"Rachel et Sam le savent tous les deux. Ils sont venus à l'hôpital avec moi pour le premier test", dit lentement Kurt, réchauffant ses mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud. "Mon père et Carole le savent, je leur ai dit après avoir obtenu les résultats. Dave le sait. Walter sait. Nous avions rendez-vous le lendemain et il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et je lui ai tout dit. Tu sais, et Sue sait C'est tout. Nous n'avons même pas encore dit à tes parents. " Posant une main doucement sur son ventre, il demande: "Voulez-vous le garder? Parce que je pourrais-"

"Ce n'est pas ma décision, Kurt," intervint Blaine, mais Kurt vit l'éclat de douleur momentané sur son visage, le même coup qu'il ressent lorsqu'il pense à l'idée de se débarrasser de leur bébé, cette grossesse qui ressemble à un miracle il a fait une fausse couche il y a seulement quelques mois. "C'est ton corps."

"C'est notre bébé", dit Kurt, et posa la main de Blaine sur la table, le regardant dans les yeux, "je sais que tu étais hypnotisé quand c'est arrivé, mais c'est toujours quelque chose que nous voulions. Nous en avons parlé, et nous étions si heureux quand je suis tombée enceinte. Après avoir perdu ce bébé, je ... je ne peux pas décider de me débarrasser de celui-ci. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et je sais que ce sera difficile avec l'école et le travail , mais je veux vraiment essayer de garder ce bébé. Ensemble. "

"Je vais t'embrasser maintenant," dit doucement Blaine, et le fait justement, se penchant à travers leur table pour capturer les lèvres de Kurt dans un doux baiser qui laisse des larmes dans ses yeux à la tendresse. "L'ascenseur a changé beaucoup de choses, Kurt. Te regarder dormir, t'inquiéter pour toi, penser au bébé, t'embrasser - c'était tellement terrifiant et incroyable et passionnant, et j'ai réalisé que tout ce qui te concerne est passionnant. Tu me fais ressentez les choses plus profondément que personne d'autre ne peut, et je n'aimerai jamais personne autant que je vous aime. Nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs - je le vois maintenant. J'ai consulté un thérapeute, elle m'a aidé à comprendre. votre espace libre ainsi que le mien, pour être une meilleure version de moi-même et pour vous pardonner. Et je veux réessayer. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de l'étiqueter, nous pouvons simplement essayer de dater et voir où cela nous mènera. "

"Tu es ma phase finale", dit Kurt, faisant écho aux mots que Blaine lui avait dit alors qu'il était sous Becky - amateur et inefficace, comme le disait Sue - l'hypnose. "Je t'aime tellement, Blaine, et j'ai consulté un thérapeute. J'ai tellement de travail à faire, je dois essayer de me comprendre dans et hors d'une relation, mais je veux travailler sur ceux-ci. Je peux vous dire honnêtement que je peux vous aider à améliorer ma situation. Et je sais que le bébé est une circonstance imprévue, mais je voulais que vous reveniez plus longtemps que ça. "

"Vous savez quelle est la prochaine étape?" Demande Blaine, et ses yeux brillent d'une manière qui envoie de la chaleur frissonner le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt, juste à la pensée du sexe maquillé pour lequel ils sont devenus vraiment très bons. "Nous devons parler du bébé à ma famille."

Laissant sa tête penchée en avant, Kurt gémit et roula des yeux devant le doux rire de Blaine. "Pouvons-nous attendre après mon échographie de dix semaines? Nous pouvons leur montrer les images à ce moment-là et nous devons déterminer ce que nous allons leur dire au sujet des circonstances de la conception."

"Et je serai présent à l'échographie", dit doucement Blaine, et prenant la main de Kurt, comme il était avant quand ils n'étaient que des enfants, tombant amoureux de leur cœur sans crainte. "Je veux être là pour chaque étape. Je veux rester au lit et sentir notre bébé battre. Je veux satisfaire toutes vos envies et vous masser le dos et être là pour vous. Je ne sais pas ... peut-être tu peux emménager avec moi. Je peux toujours payer le loyer sans Dave, et c'est plutôt agréable de se sentir autonome tout en restant proche de mes parents si quelque chose ne va pas. "

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Blaine." Blaine a l'air écrasé et Kurt serre doucement sa main. "Je ne veux pas que nous fassions quelque chose qui pourrait vouloir dire que nous avançons trop vite. Je veux que les choses aillent de mieux en mieux cette fois, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de s'installer tout de suite ensemble. Nous sommes tous les deux différents. les gens maintenant, ou nous essayons d'être - nous devons nous habituer les uns aux autres avant de prendre de grandes décisions. " Se penchant à nouveau sur la table, il murmure: "Je t'aime" et embrasse Blaine avec tout ce qu'il a, avec tout ce qu'il peut avec un bloc de bois entre eux.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit Blaine, et il semblait au bord des larmes alors qu'il embrassait Kurt à nouveau. "Kurt, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toi et moi, nous sommes ... Mon Dieu, nous allons avoir un bébé." Souriant doucement, Kurt reconnecte leurs lèvres, échangeant des baisers doux et lents pendant que leurs boissons se refroidissent et ils finissent par s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture de Blaine jusqu'à ce que le travail appelle Blaine. Et même alors, alors que Kurt redresse ses vêtements et tente de penser à quoi que ce soit pour que son érection diminue, cela ne semble pas réel.

Cela ne semble toujours pas réel lorsque, trois semaines plus tard, et après avoir remporté une victoire en Coupe du Monde, ils voient leur enfant pour la première fois, une image granuleuse sur un écran noir et blanc, se tenant et pleurant. L'infirmière leur sourit et leur donne les deux tissus, en prenant plusieurs copies des photographies pour leurs familles. Avec les photos, ils vont chez les parents de Blaine pour tout leur dire, accueillis avec enthousiasme et bisous, deux personnes trop enthousiastes à l'idée de devenir grands-parents. Et puis ils vont à l'appartement de Blaine, tellement différent maintenant qu'il est le seul, et se pelotonnent dans le lit, s'embrassant et parlant et s'embrassant.

Ouvrant son téléphone pendant que Blaine dort à côté de lui, Kurt sourit une fois de plus alors qu'il regarde les images avec affection. Et puis l'inspiration a frappé et il a parcouru la liste des personnes qu'ils ont racontées. Toutes les personnes importantes connaissent leur famille. Il se sent maintenant libre de le dire au monde.

**Kurt Hummel: Rencontrez le bébé Hummel-Anderson. Seulement dix semaines, mais déjà parfait 3**

**[Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman et 101 autres personnes du même genre]**

**[102 commentaires]**

**Quinn Fabray: Félicitations! C'est incroyable!**

**Santana Lopez: Alors attends ... on se parle au moins trois fois par semaine, et tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit? Je suis offensé.**

**Elliott Gilbert: Oh merci mon Dieu, ce pari de revenir à Lima a porté ses fruits.**

Souriant devant son téléphone, avec tous les commentaires des gens qui les aiment, Kurt se cambre contre Blaine alors qu'il aspire, embrasse son cou et se laisse sourire doucement. "Je t'aime tellement", dit-il doucement, et il peut sentir le sourire de Blaine sur sa peau. "Pouvons-nous mettre une étiquette sur cela? Appelons-nous petits amis?"

"Bien sûr que nous pouvons," dit Blaine, glissant ses bras autour du torse nu de Kurt, ses doigts caressant son ventre légèrement gonflé et son menton accroché à son épaule. "Je t'aime, Kurt." Les deux regardent, souriant doucement, alors que Kurt ouvre à nouveau Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel est en couple avec Blaine Anderson.**

**[250 personnes aiment ça]**


End file.
